Truth or Dare? Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Jaaaay
Summary: WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SASS Nico, Jade, Leo, Aria, Annabeth and Percy go to a party and try to have some fun with some games. Of course, these 'games' always lead to something sexual. RATED M FOR CURSING, MENTION OF SEX, AND Lemons! Reviews appreciated!
1. Truth or Dare

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A SASSY ME(Jade)

Announcement: This takes place at Rachel's beach house, and the characters that will be included in Truth or Dare and Seven Minutes in Heaven are: Leo, Percy, Nico, Aria (OC), Annabeth, and Jade (OC). Also Jade(me) over reacts a few times in this, but I you were in her situation I think you might understand. Also, Nico, Leo, Aria and Jade share an apartment because they need somewhere to go if they aren't at camp.

*JADE'S POV*

Nico, Aria, Leo and I were going to a little party with some friends. The only people I thought knew that I was going with Nico were Aria, and Annabeth, and I had a feeling something was going to happen at the party. Nico and I are the youngest out of all them, me being 15 and the youngest, while Nico being 16.

Once we reached the house Leo parked the car some where and we got out and approached the house. When we got inside Annabeth and Percy were playing truth or dare and Percy just finished a dare, the dare was to put whipped cream, sprinkles, cherries and other various toppings on his head and try to eat it. It was a mess, he ended up sneezing and got the toppings all over Annabeth.

"This has started out great so far." I said sarcastically in my head.

We sat down and joined them.

"Who should I ask?" Percy wondered out loud.

"Me Me!" Leo said frantically.

"Ok.. I choose, Nico!" Percy decided.

"Awww. Why not me?" Leo sad with fake sadness.

"Because I'm asking the Ghost King." said Percy, he turned his attention to Nico "So Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Nico slightly nervous.

"Ok.. So do you like anyone?" Percy asked smirking. I gave Percy a death glare.

"Uh.." Nico shifted uncomfortably. "Yea."

"Who is it?" Percy asked.

"Jade." Nico said with his face tinted with red. Damn it he looked so cute when he blushed!

"Cereal?"(and yes Cereal) Percy said.

"Leo!" Nico said avoiding Percy's question.

"Yo!" Leo said.

"Truth or Dare?" Nico questioned.

"DAAAAREEE!" Leo said excitedly.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Percy." Nico said.

"What?!" Leo and Percy said at the same time. Aria and Annabeth shot him death glares.

"Well, Pucker up Percy!" Leo said.

"Eww no! I have a girlfriend!" Percy said disgusted.

Leo jumped on Percy and kissed him on the lips once.

"Ok I kissed Seaweed Brain." Leo said grossed out. "Soo Jade!"

I flinched and said "What?"

"Truth or Dare." Leo said evilly.

I knew that if I said truth I'd have to say something embarrassing, and with dare id have to do or say something embarrassing.

"Or." I said

"Are there rules against that?" asked Leo.

"Sorta." Annabeth said, "if you say 'Or' then you get asked a 'would you rather' question."

I did not know that.

"Ok Jade, so would you rather fuck Seaweed Brain," he said pointing towards Percy "the Ghost King, or Me!" he finished pointing towards Nico and himself. I blushed deeply and so did Nico. Everyone looked at me, except Nico.

"N-nico." I said shakily.

"I knew it!" Leo yelled.

"Uh huh sure you did." I said sassily (he's been Percsassed! xD)

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare." I asked

"Dare!" she said excitedly

"I dare you to, lick Leo's cheek!" I dared.

"Uh sure." Annabeth said less excited.

She crawled towards Leo and licked his cheek. Leo blushed deeply.

"Ok... So Aria, Truth or Dare?" Annabeth said

"Truth." replied Aria a bit nervous.

"Tell me the truth, are you a virgin? If yes, who did you lose your virginity to?" Annabeth said calmly.

"Oh Gods." Aria said "I lost my virginity to, um Leo."

I looked at her shocked "You did?" I said surprised

"Yea!" Leo said with excitement "Aria is hot!"

"Shut up!" Aria said blushing and elbowing Leo,

"It's true." Leo confessed.

A few more Truths and Dares went by and an interesting one came up for Percy. The dare was that he had to skinny dip in the sea for 5minutes and let himself get wet and stay wet. When he came in he had a towel around his waist and was dripping wet.

"It's cold!" He whinned.

"Too bad." said Leo who was laughing his ass off.

"Ok ok." Percy said then dried himself. "Give me a minute, imma change." he retrieved his clothes and put them on outside. Thankfully.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Jade?" Percy asked.

"Dare." I said hoping to avoid any sexual topics.

"I dare you to tell me if you are a virgin, and if the answer is yes, then say who you lost your virginity to." he said quoting Annabeth.

"Oh Gods." I thought in my head "I'm not a virgin." I confessed

"What?" Percy said surprised "Your fucking kidding right? You're only 15!" he said which made me feel guilty and made me blush.

"Yeah, I lost my virginity to.." I didn't continue

"To?" Percy questioned

"To Nico." I said

Everyone burst out laughing, except Nico. Except Percy was still confused.

"We already knew you weren't a virgin!" said Aria

"I didn't!" Percy said "How come I didn't know!"

"I don't know." said Annabeth innocently

"You knew to!?" Percy asked Annabeth

"Maybe." she replied.

"Leo! Truth or Dare?" I said

"Hm? oh Truth!"

"How did you know I wasn't a virgin anymore?" I asked boldly

He immediately stopped laughing then looked at Leo, and they blushed deeply.

"Uh, funny story actually. Aria and I met up at Bunker nine, and Aria said she saw you go off with Nico, and I wanted to check out what you guys were doing." Yeah, funny story right?" He said sheepishly. Aria started to pretend he wasn't listening and started twiddling her thumbs.

" Yeah that's fucking hilarious!" I said angrily (sassy Jade) "You guys spied on me and Nico while we were having sex!" I practically yelled.

"So that's how you knew me and Nico were together!" I said infuriated pointing at Aria. "I thought you just knew 'cause I accidently wore Nico's shirt instead of mine."

"It's ok Jade." Nico said trying to calm me down. "They were going to find out anyway, I mean we can't hide this forever."

"Yeah, but they don't need to watch us fuck!" I screamed then I stormed out of the house.

I walked on the beach away from the house and tried to calm myself.

"Jade!" Nico called after me.

I ignored him and kept walking. It was cold and I was only wearing a white blouse and a pair of short shorts.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jade!" Nico said worriedly "You don't need to run off! You might get lost! Or someone might take you away!" Nico said worriedly. He was cute when he was worried, but I was to angry to care.

"I feel violated Nico!" I whinned "I don't know if I wanna even have sex anymore now! Knowing that Aria and Leo saw us have sex." I complained.

"It's ok Jade." Nico said rubbing my back. "I don't need to have sex, as long as I have you I'm fine! I love you for who you are, and not just because of your body."

"Thanks Nico." I said feeling better. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem, my gemstone." I smiled, he's been giving me nicknames like "my precious stone" or "gemstone" and stuff like that I guess it made sense since Jade is a gemstone, but whenever he gave me a nickname, and I loved it.

I leaned in for a kiss and he kissed me. He then licked my lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he explored the insides of my mouth with his tongue while I did the same.

I love it when we kiss passionately like this, because I feel loved and the way he pulls me closer to him and the way he strokes his hand through my hair is exciting, like I want him to explore every part of me and I want to explore him.

I pulled away from the kiss because I didn't want to get aroused and have sex. "Too late, I'm already aroused" I thought in my head.

Now, I feel like someone is watching me and Nico, and I don't like that. We have only had sex twice and we are both still inexperienced and there was still more we were excited to try. But, now I don't know if I wanna try.

"I'm sorry Nico."

"Why are you sorry?" Nico asked.

"Because, I don't think I'll be able to have sex for a while."

Nico laughed "Why are you sorry for that? I told you we don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you."

I smiled "So you really don't mind not having sex for a while?" I asked

"Yeah Jade it's ok we don't need to have sex." Nico replied "Although, sex is fun with you though, you can be really dirty duri-"

"Shut up!" I said with fake anger

"What are we going to do now?" Nico questioned

"I don't know." I said sadly. "Should we just go back to the Apartment?"

"If you want to."

I sighed "Well neither of us can drive, and we can't use the car."

"How about we just sit on the beach for a while to clear our minds?" He suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

We sat on the beach watching the waves crawl at our feet. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. I felt warm and happy with Nico and I wanted to marry him someday, and have kids. I felt like I was going to far, but I really loved Nico.

"Nico?" I asked

"Yea Jade?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think we will ever get married?"

"I hope so." he said which made my heart flutter "I really love you." he said kissing my head. I began to doze off.

*NICO'S POV*

Jade began to fall asleep, she looked so adorable when she slept and I just wanted to kiss her! Which I did, that can't be considered rape, right? Anyway, I let her sleep for a few minutes, then she started sleep talking.

"I love you Nico." she mumbled.

I pushed her hair out of her face "Me too."

"What should we name her?" she said slightly drooling. She was so cute!

"Who?" I questioned wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Our daughter." she said slowly slipping of my shoulder. I laid her on the sand, took off my jacket and used my jacket as a pillow for her and laid her down. I laid next to her thinking of a name.

"How about Corazón? I said

"does that mean something?"

"It means 'Heart' in Spanish." I said, I took I little bit of Spanish when I was younger and I always thought Corazón would make a nice name.

"I like that." she said smiling in her sleep.

I smiled and kiss her forehead. I hugged her and fell asleep.

I awoke to Leo poking me with a stick.

"Are you dead?" he said stupidly. It was still night time.

"We probably only slept for an hour or two." I thought. I sat up, yawned rubbed my eyes then groggily said "No Leo, I am not dead. But you can't be dead."

"Good, Well not about me being dead, but we were getting worried about you guys! You guys have been out for an hour!"

"Ok we'll come back just give me a minute to wake Jade."

"Ok." Leo said walking off.

I rolled my eyes and began to shake Jade, "Wake up Jade!"

"Stop moving Nico, I'll fall off the unicorn." she said rolling over.

"That is just too cute." I said mumbling to myself "I need to be awake more often."

"Jade get up we have to go back." I said shaking her more.

"I AM THE WAFFLE QUEEN!" She yelled bolting up. "Hmm? What?" Jade said looking around frantically.

"Woah, Woah calm down 'Waffle Queen'." I said holding up my hands defensively.

"I was having a dream Nico." she said pouting. "Wait." she said looking around us. "We didn't have sex did we?"

"No Jade, we didn't have sex." I said confused.

"Oh, Ok." she said looking away embarrassed.

"Why did you have a dream?"

"Uh, no." she said blushing, "Well, maybe."

I laughed, "Well, we need to go back, they are worried."

"I don't wanna Nico!" she said whining adorably.

"well we can't stay here forever."

"Ugh, fine." she said standing up and brushing the sand off of her. She bent over and brushed the sand off of her legs. I gulped because while she did that I had a perfect view of her breasts and I started to grow a boner. Embarrassed, I looked away, blushing.

"Why am I embarrassed? I've seen her naked plenty of times!" I said in my head, "Well actually only two times." I said in my head.

"Ok I'm ready let's go back." she said.

I picked up my jacket and put it around her and we walked back. When we got there, there was only, Annabeth and Leo.


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**BTW I do know tae kwon do and I am a green belt and I'm pretty good and I do learn to flip people over my shoulders, so some of this is true, except I do not know Karate or Judo.**

*NICO'S POV*

"Where's Percy and Aria?" I asked. They looked towards me and Jade.

"O-M-G!" Annabeth said running towards Jade and embracing her in a hug.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Jade!" she said squeezing Jade, Jade's face started to turn purple. "I'm so sorry if we embarrassed you or made you angry."

"I-It's ok Annabeth!" Jade said squealing. "C-can't breath!"

Annabeth stopped hugging Jade and looked sheepish. Annabeth apologized, and Leo walked over to Jade. Jade looked at him with slight anger in her eyes.

Leo rubbed his neck nervously, "Hey, uh sorry for spying on you." he said sheepishly, "I didn't think you guys would be, you know, doing it?"

Jade glared at him. "Whatever." she mumbled.

I've never really seen her angry before, her arms were crossed, she had a frown, her dark brown eyes were narrowed, her nose was cringed and her wavy black hair which was usually up to her shoulder blades, fell in her face. I never really noticed before, but she had a little bit of freckles across her nose that were barely visible. She looked like someone you didn't wanna mess with. Which in a way was true, aside from her shy personality and adorable looks, she was amazing at archery, good at martial arts (tae kwon do, Karate, and Judo,) , smart, and decent at sword fighting. She wasn't the best with the sword but she could judo throw you, kick you with a round house kick or karate chop you. It was never a good idea to sneak up on her, I did it once and she flipped me over her shoulders stood over me, had her left hand tucked at her waist and her right hand's fist in front of me, I remember I was terrified. And she did that because she was scared and she got shocked, I didn't want to imagine what she would do if it was intentional. Jade looked like she was gonna flip Leo and punch him. I would not want to be in his position right now. Lucky for Leo, she just slapped him.

Leo just stood there, to shocked to even say anything. He had a red hand print on his face.

"Ow." Leo said rubbing his cheek, "That freaking hurt."

"I know." Jade said coldly. Annabeth left to get Leo an ice pack.

Jade stormed over to a couch sat down with her arms crossed and legs crossed. With her legs crossed, I caught a glimpse of her bright red, lacey panties slightly showing. I walked over to Jade and sat next to her.

"Jade, you didn't need to slap him." I said hoping not to get slapped. I felt like my cute, innocent, sweet little gemstone, had become, resentful and angry.

Jade huffed, "At least I didn't throw him or punch him. Or do both, I should've done that though."

I rolled my eyes "Well, I'm going to let you cool off for now."

I walked over to Annabeth who was giving Leo an ice pack, "Where's Perce and Aria?" I asked.

"In a closet together." Annabeth said grumpily.

"Why?"

"Well, Percy thought it would be cool if we played seven minutes in heaven, so we put our names in a hat and Aria, who volunteered to go first, picked a name out of the hat and got Percy's name." Annabeth said disappointed. "Percy was a little drunk, he had a beer."

"Oh, so we are playing seven minutes in heaven? Did you add our names?"

"Yep, I put yours and Jade's."

*Aria's POV*

I am in a closet with Percy Jackson, I kept thinking my head. I have always had the slightest crush on Percy, I mean, who didn't? He was hot, had amazing sea green eyes, wavy black hair and has saved the world, like twice. But I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend, I thought in my head.

"Well this is more awkward then I expected." Percy said out loud.

"I am the one that's awkward?" I thought in my head

"Soo, how are you and Leo doing?" He asked

"Um good." I replied.

"How many times have you guys had sex?" he asked

"he's probably still drunk." I thought, "Two times."

"Does he fuck good?"

"Uh, I guess so?" I said awkwardly.

"I bet I could fuck better."

"Well you've probably had sex more then twice." I said defending Leo

"True." he admitted, "But that just means I have more experience." he said seductively.

I swallowed and said "This is pointless, we have partners."

"I do not have a partner I am not fucking gay and Annabeth is not a boy." he said

"Shut up you know what I mean!"

"Well." he said scooting closer to me, "I know you like me." he said leaning close to my face.

I blushed "I-I I have a boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you can have a crush on someone, for instance, me."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe a little but you know I'm right." he leaned closely and kissed me. I kissed back. We continued to kiss until I realized what I was doing.

I pulled away and said, "You are not getting more then a kiss from me Perseus Jackson!" I barked.

"Aww, not even a blow job?" he whinnied

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't blame me! You kissed back." he justified.

"What ever.." I said blushing.

"30 seconds!" I heard Annabeth say. "You better not be having sex!" she added

"Promise not to tell them?" I begged

"Promise." he agreed

The next 10 seconds were the longest 10 seconds of my life! It felt like at least one minute (lul what? XD).

"Times up!" Annabeth said opening the door. She looked around, then looked at us, as if trying to tell if we had sex. If she thought we did have sex, then she didn't mention it. We walked out and I saw Jade sitting angrily next to Nico and Leo with an ice pack to his face.

"LEO!" I said rushing towards him, "What happened?"

"Jade slapped me." he mumbled glancing towards Jade. Jade looked at him and Leo flinched.

"Oh Gods we got on Jades bad side." I thought.

*JADES POV*

Percy tried to break the silence "So, who's next?"

"I don't wanna play." I mumbled.

Percy ignored me, "Nico how about you choose?"

Nico shrugged "Why not?" I looked at Nico pleadingly, I was afraid Nico would go with someone else.

Nico picked a name out of two names: mine and Annabeth's

"Please be mine." I prayed, and as if Aphrodite heard it herself, Nico got my name. I tried my best not to jump with joy and scream, which I didn't do. I walked into the closet with Nico. The closet was small and there wasn't a lot of space so I stood barely an inch away from Nico and it got really warm. We sat down on the ground and I laid my head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." I said

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer, "It's ok," he said "just try to not kill someone."

"I'll try." I said jokingly smiling, then my expression hardened "I just got so angry at them!"

Nico sighed, "I know, I got angry to but I learned to just deal with it, worse things could've happened."

I sighed I didn't wanna think about what worse things could've happened, I already lost my dad, and my mom seemed to not care about me that much, Annnabeth was her favorite child. But Nico's story was much much worse, he lost his mom at an early age, lost his sister, his only family member that cared about him at age ten, was trapped in a jar with no food or water besides 5 pomegranate seeds and turned into a corn stalk! The corn stalk one was pretty funny though.

"Well now we don't have to hide our relationship anymore." I said cuddling closer to him.

"Yep, and when we are at the apartment, we can sleep in the same room." he said cheerfully.

I smiled at the thought "We can have sex more often then." I thought I said in my head, but I accidentally said it out loud.

Nico began to kiss me and he slid his hand up my shirt and played with my breasts, "Yes we can." he mumbled through my lips.

He pinned me to the wall, holding my hands above his head and began to grind his hips against mine. I moaned at the feeling and began to grind against his hips. I felt his boner grow larger against my pussy and I felt myself getting wet. We would've went farther if it wasn't for the knock at the door.

"30 seconds!" Someone said.

I groaned disappointedly and forced myself to pull away from Nico, I fixed my blouse and hair while Nico put his jacket back on.

Leo opened the door, he had his hand over his eyes, "Are you decent?" he asked which would've been sweet, if he wasn't peaking out of his fingers.

Nico and I walked out of the closet and took a seat on the couch. Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Aria talked. I sighed contently as Nico out his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer. Next, Annabeth and Leo had to go into the closet. (leave a review if you want Annabeth's or Leo's view for this, I'll make a separate chapter if you guys want me to) After they got out of the closet, the guys played truth or dare again. Not wanting to be involved, me and Nico decided to take a dip in the ocean.

We had brought swim suits just incase and left them in the car. We got them out of the car and put them on outside, it wasn't really awkward because we have seen each other naked before. I wore a blue bikini with purple polka dots, and Nico wore black swimming trunks. We walked to ocean hand in hand, and stepped in. It was cold at first but later felt ok. We just swam around for a little bit until Nico snuck up on me.

I was just standing in the water getting used to the temperature when I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I freaked out, flailed in his arms and we fell into the ocean.

I got up quickly, "Nico! You scared me."

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't think you'd freak out." he kissed my cheek in forgiveness.

I splashed him with water, "WAAATERRRR!" I yelled

Nico chuckled " Hey don't splash me!" he said splashing back at me.

We had a water fight and he tackled me in the water and began to tickle my stomach.

I laughed hard, "Haha! Nico stop! That tickles!"

"No, you're laugh is just to cute!" he replied.

We decided we've had enough time in the water, so we dried off and changed back into our clothes. Nico let me wear his jacket since I was cold and we walked back to the house. When we got back they were obviously tired because they were dozing off. We decided to go back to the apartment at around 2 am in the morning. By the time we got back we were beat and Leo and Aria slept in a bed together and Nico and I got to share a bed.

We laid down and cuddled for a while.

*LEMON LEMON LEMON*

"Wanna finished what we started in the closet?" I asked seductively, while kissing him.

"I thought you didn't wanna have sex, not that I'm complaining." he said while massaging my breasts.

"I realized I was just over-reacting." I told him "Besides, sex feels way to good to give up." I said while smiling evilly.

"Oh so you've come to your senses?" He asked playfully.

We continued to make out and I slowly began to undress Nico, and he undressed me. I left him in his boxers, which had an enormous tent growing inside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I asked inspecting his boner through his boxers.

"Well, I'll need to take these off if I am to get a closer look." I said while taking off his boxers. "It seems you have a problem here Mr. Di Angelo, and only a woman can fix it." I said gently stroking his dick.

"J-Jade!" He whinnied thrusting his cock up.

"Don't worry, I'll please you just fine."

I stroked his dick with my hands and he moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Keep it down Nico, they might hear us." I said cautiously, mentioning Leo and Aria.

I continued to pump his dick with my hands. Nico, squirmed while I did this and moaned. A bit of pre-cum came out of his dick and I licked it off. Like a little girl licking a lollipop, I continued to lick around his cock. Once I thought it was lubricated well enough with my saliva, I started to suck on his cock. From the last two times we've had sex, I've been working on getting all eight inches down my throat, and the first time I only got 6 inches down. Now I can get 7.5 inches down, which Nico also seems to be enjoying. I moved my mouth up and down while my tongue explored his man hood and I hummed which sent vibrations through his cock. Nico's face had an expression of pure ecstasy as I did this and he ran his hands through my hair and gently pulled at my hair. He occasionally would thrust his hips up, in an attempt to get his dick deeper down my throat.

"Fuck Jade!" He moaned out, "I-I'm gonna cum soon!" he said while thrusting his hips rapidly into my mouth.

"I can do this." I thought to myself while trying to get all 8 inches down. I slowly went further down his cock and got all eight inches down.

"Yes!" I thought to myself, while moving my lips up and down on him.

Nico grabbed my hair, "F-Fuck!" he screamed while thrusting up.

"I'm coming!" he said, as his sticky, warm semen went down my throat. I tried to swallow everything but I ended up pulling away and let his cum flow freely out of his dick.

"I need to work on that." I thought in my head as I watched the cum spray out of him dick. It sprayed on my hair, face and stomach. It also fell on top of Nico's stomach. I licked his cum off of his dick and stomach, and kissed him making him taste his own cum.

He put a face of disgust "Yuck, I taste weird."

I laughed and continued to kiss him, "How would you like to taste me?" I asked while pulling down my panties, revealing my soaked pussy.

*NICOS POV*

I pushed her down onto the bed and kissed Jade hard. I sucked on the side of her neck near a scar behind her neck, probably leaving a bruise. I kissed her breasts and began to play with them. I continued to go down towards her vagina and l and lightly licked it. She moaned loudly while grabbing my curly hair lightly. I licked the inside of her pussy exploring the insides. I found I little lump which I assumed it was the clit. I licked it and Jade moaned loudly and pulled at my hair harder. I lightly bit the clit, and covered her vagina (I think vagina is a funny word XD lol) with my mouth and probed my tongue in and out of the entrance.

"Fuck Nico! I'm gonna come!" I moaned pushing her hips closer to my mouth.

I licked around and found the clit again and licked it and bit it. I felt Jade clench around my tongue as she came. I licked up all of her juices and kissed her. I made her taste her own cum.

"I taste pretty good." she said smiling evilly.

"I know." I said licking my lips.

Jade pushed me down onto the bed and positioned her pussy with my cock and slowly went down. I grabbed her hips making her gasp. She moved up and down slowly, and it was torturing me. I thrust up as she moved down and we continued to be in this position for a while, and she began to speed up which made me and her moan with delight.

Later I got tired of that position, so I flipped Jade over on her hands and knees. She gasped, surprised then realized what I was doing. She pushed her hips up towards me and I got up held her hips and thrusted in her pussy. Jade moaned with delight, and I slowly pulled out then slammed back in. I moved slowly, which cause Jade to move her hips.

"Nicoo!" She whined "go faster! You're killing me!"

I smiled with satisfaction and began pounding into her at a fast pace. Jade and I moaned loudly as I thrusted in and out, she moved her hips higher and I hit a spot that made her yell.

"Fuck! Right there Nico!" she screamed

I continued pounding into that one spot and she moaned and screamed with pure ecstasy. I loved her screams because it turned me on even more. As I continued thrusting I felt a familiar tingling sensation in my penis. I moved faster and moaned loudly.

"Jade! I'm gonna come soon!" I said as I slammed into her.

She screamed loudly, and I faintly wondered if the neighbors would complain about the noise.

"Nico!" she moaned out "I'm coming!" she yelled as she spread her juices around my crotch.

Her orgasm powered my own and I moved faster and harder then ever.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I my semen erupted into Jade, causing her to moan loudly.

I slowly thrust in and out as I emptied my semen and we got off our climax. I pulled out of her and let out a satisfied sigh and laid next to Jade, who was already falling asleep. Because Jade got cold during the nights, I put my qshirt on her and I put on my boxers and laid next to her and covered us with a blanket. She cuddled close to my chest and I hugged her pulling her closer to me. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep with one thought: I love Jade and I always will.

*EXTENDED ENDING* (as you can tell I love making these)

*JADE'S POV*

I woke up with a yawn, I looked down at myself and I was wearing Nico's t-shirt, and Nico was shirtless and just wearing boxers.

"That is so hot." I thought to myself.

Nico was hugging me and I was pressed up against his chest. I normally wake up like this if I'm sleeping with Nico, whether we had sex or not. I thought back on last night and got excited. I moaned at the thought.

I felt Nico shift against me and he mumbled in his sleep.

"Jade." he said sleepily.

"Yea Nico?" I asked.

"Why did our niece grow a tail?"

I laughed "What? Whose kid are we baby sitting?"

"Frank and Hazel's" he said "Our Niece grew a tail, that's not normal."

"That makes sense since Frank can shape shift." I thought.

"It's ok." I kissed him on the lips.

"Mhm." He said slightly snoring.

I giggled as he pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

"I love you Jade." Nico said.

"I love you too." I replied back.

I kissed him and went back to sleep.

**Sooooo, what did you guys think? Did you like the story? And review if you liked the story and if you want Annabeth's or Leo's POV for their 7 minutes in heaven. Also do you guys want more of Nico's POV or Jade's POV? Also I'll do requests if you guys want, just PM me the details. REVEIW, FAV AND FOLLOW! **


End file.
